Una Oportunidad
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Ike se enamora de un chico muy diferente a él e intenta acercarse con la esperanza de llegar a ser correspondido, sin saber que a su vez, su mejor amigo esta enamorado de él... Georgie x Ike x Filmore.


**Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc, Shota**

 **Los personajes no son mios, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, la historia si me pertenece.**

 **Otra cosita!: Como ya se esta volviendo costumbre, fic inspirado en el triangulo amoroso que sugirio Luis Carlos en "EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS"**

* * *

 **Una oportunidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿qué me miras? —preguntó el mayor al preadolescente a su lado.

—el cigarrillo es malo para la salud —. Respondió, no como si estuviese preocupado por él, sino más bien como un comentario de pura información.

—Lo sé. Pero este mundo está podrido ¿qué más da que yo lo haga también? Que mis pulmones se vuelvan tan negros como mi alma…

—puedes morir.

—Eso no me importa. Más bien dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que la terraza es mi territorio.

Ike suspiró, sentándose al lado del chico tres años mayor que él.

—No tiene tu nombre escrito… yo puedo venir cuando quiera.

El muchacho lo miró y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Haz lo que quieras.

El más joven sacó de su mochila roja su almuerzo y comenzó a comer al lado del otro.

Ike no era amigo de Georgie. Podría más bien considerarse un poco como su acosador. Desde la primera vez que había visto a ese muchacho vestido de negro, había querido acercarse a él y conocerlo; obviamente no se había quedado con las ganas.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a sentir eso por el gótico. Desde siempre le habían gustado las mujeres maduras, con grandes pechos y curvas, pero este chico tenía algo diferente que le llamaba mucho la atención. Ya iban siendo dos semanas desde que había comenzado a seguirlo, y al mayor parecía no molestarle del todo, así que no se apartaba.

Mientras mordía su sándwich, se quedó observando al chico de rostro maquillado, era atractivo, y estaba seguro que detrás de todo ese maquillaje debía verse incluso mejor. Su cabello negro parecía tan suave, realmente le daban ganas de tocarlo aunque fuese solo un poco. Pero estaba seguro de que él nunca le dejaría hacerlo, y que mucho menos se fijaría en él como algo más que una pequeña molestia.

 _Después de todo solo tengo trece años… y soy un "conformista"_ –suspiró

Sin embargo, se contentaba de acompañarlo cada que podía. Quería estar cerca de él, y cada vez que lo conocía más, más lo fascinaba.

Ese día, después de almorzar a su lado, se alejó de él sin muchas ganas al escuchar la campana. Se despidió, sin importarle el no recibir respuesta, y bajó las escaleras de la terraza. Abajo, se encontró con un pelinegro que lo observaba frustrado.

— ¿otra vez con él? No te entiendo, Ike.

Ese era Filmore, su mejor amigo. Desde un principio, el chico había intentado convencerlo de no acercarse al gótico: "tiene problemas, parece violento y además le importa una mierda el mundo ¿para qué quieres acercarte a él?" le había dicho cuando le contó sobre sus planes de conocer al otro azabache. Últimamente, parecía aún más enojado por su cercanía con el mayor.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué te enoja tanto.

—solo me preocupo, además, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ese tipo es mala influencia…

— ¡oh, vamos Filmore! ¡Ya pareces mi madre! Además, tu tampoco eres una influencia muy buena que digamos.

— ¡pero es diferente! ¡Yo no llevo una cuchilla a la escuela! —insistió el chico de camiseta roja, Ike frunció el ceño.

—ya deja de juzgarlo sin conocerlo.

— ¿por qué tú ya lo conoces muy bien, no? ¡Solo has estado dos putas semanas con él!

— ¿y? para ya, parece como si me estuvieras haciendo una escena de celos ¡ni que fueras mi novia!

Su amigo bufó.

—ya, está bien. Pero deberías dejar de abandonar a tus amigos por irte detrás de la verga de un emo.

Ike soltó una carcajada, mientras le corregía "¡No es emo, es gótico!" A pesar de lo insultante que había sido el comentario, estaba contento, pues eso significaba que su mejor amigo volvía a ser como antes. Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia su otra clase, entre bromas y risas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que llegarían tarde. Entonces, el de rojo agarró con fuerza la mano del Broflovski y comenzó a correr velozmente junto a su amigo. Debían de verse muy maricas pero les importaba un bledo, eso era lo bueno de ser amigos…

Amigos.

.

Unas semanas más pasaron, y el gótico ya se había acostumbrado a tener a ese preadolescente cerca suyo, sobre todo durante el almuerzo. Realmente le parecía extraño ese pequeño: a pesar de haber sido ignorado, seguía allí, con él, intentando ganarse su confianza. Se preguntó si acaso el chico sentiría un verdadero amor por él, o si solo era un extraño gusto temporal por los góticos, después de todo, estaba en la pubertad, todo le sorprendía.

En todo caso, no debería de interesarse mucho en eso. No quería terminar enamorándose de un conformista que además era casi un niño.

Sin embargo, no podría negar por mucho más tiempo que las mejillas sonrojadas de Ike le parecían demasiado tiernas, y que cuando el chiquillo no podía acompañarlo por algún motivo, sentía un extraño vacío en su interior.

Pero, ¿no estaba ya acostumbrado a la soledad? ¿Ese sentimiento no era algo común de su vida como gótico?

Cuando mencionó algo sobre esto en su blog de poesía, recibió un comentario que lo dejó pensativo:

 _"No sabes lo que es la soledad hasta que ya has tenido a alguien a tu lado"_

Esa frase se quedó rodeando su mente un buen tiempo.

.

Un día, a Ike le rompieron el corazón.

Fue cuando, después de ya varios meses de acompañar al chico gótico, de conocerlo, y de ganarse poco a poco su confianza, decidió confesarse. Así que le dijo todo lo que sentía desde el primer momento que lo había visto. También, le contó cómo se emocionó cuando, días atrás, Georgie le había salvado de unos bullies un grado mayor que él:

Ese dia Ike se había quedado más tiempo del que esperaba en la escuela, terminando una tarea. Su amigo Filmore se había ido antes que él por petición suya, diciéndole que no era necesario que lo acompañara ya que sabía lo mucho que lo aburría la escuela.

Entonces, mientras salía de la escuela, unos chicos de catorce años se le acercaron para molestarlo.

— ¡pero si es la puta del rarito! Dinos, niñito ¿te volverás _emo_ tú también? ¿Por qué no se suicidan de una vez? ¡La sociedad no necesita basura como ustedes!

Ike se vio rodeado por aquellos chicos que tenían la clara intención de golpearlo. Tenía miedo, sí, pero el orgullo no lo dejaría llorar, ni mucho menos dejar que insultaran al chico que le gustaba.

—no hablen así de Georgie, ¡la basura son ustedes que vienen a atacarme en grupo! Cobardes de mierd-

Antes de poder terminar, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago dado por el que parecía ser el líder: Un muchacho alto de cabello castaño y ojos rasgados. Pronto los demás también comenzaron a golpearle, causándole un fuerte dolor. Cayó al suelo recibiendo fuertes patadas y escuchando los insultas.

"¡Marica de mierda!" "¡puto emo!"

Y ante este último insulto, Ike sonrió, respondiendo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba:

—No es emo… es gótico.

Vio el rostro de enfado de ellos y se preparó para la peor paliza de su vida…

Pero nada pasó.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, Un muchacho alto, de cabello tan negro como toda la ropa que vestía, les estaba dando una golpiza a los que antes habían querido molestarlo.

Georgie era mayor, más alto, y más fuerte. Además…

El gótico sacó de su bolsillo una navaja, mientras veía a los adolescentes tirados en el suelo por sus golpes, que lo miraban con furia y ganas de levantarse a seguir luchando. Pasó la hoja de la cuchilla por su lengua, dándole un aspecto escalofriante, pero que para Ike fue a la vez extremadamente sexy.

—Vuelvan a acercarse a este chico… y los asesinaré lenta y dolorosamente. Créanme que no le tengo miedo a la sangre.

Obviamente después de esta amenaza, los chicos salieron huyendo como cobardes. Georgie tomó la mano de Ike y lo acompañó hasta su casa, verificando a la vez que no hubiese recibido muchos golpes.

Y el niño se ilusionó.

Por eso cuando dos días después, en la azotea, confesó sus sentimientos al gótico, su corazón se rompió al recibir un: "yo no salgo con niños conformistas".

Y entonces, en lugar de actuar tan maduro como normalmente lo era y salir tranquilamente por la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y salió corriendo.

No se esperaba que abajo lo estuviese esperando su mejor amigo, quien inmediatamente lo retuvo por el brazo y lo llevo fuera, al patio de la escuela. Se escondieron tras una de las paredes del instituto para que nadie los viera.

—te dije que era una mala idea, Ike —murmuró abrazándolo— ¿por qué no pudiste hacerme caso?

—No sé qué hacer Filmore —respondió entre sollozos— yo pensé que tendría alguna oportunidad después de todo lo que pasamos juntos. E-era la primera vez que me enamoraba así de alguien…

Filmore frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. Odiaba a ese tipo por hacer llorar a _su_ Ike, y sobre todo por quitarle el amor de ese niño... ya que, desde que eran unos bebés, Filmore siempre había sentido algo especial, más allá de la amistad por el menor de los Broflovski.

— ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un chico? Y además de uno que nunca podría corresponderme… ¡esto es horrible! Me siento como una protagonista de esas telenovelas estúpidas. ¡Puto amor de mierda!

—Oye, Ike, cálmate —le dijo el más alto, levantando su mentón hacia él— no pienses que por qué esto no haya funcionado nunca podrás enamorarte de nuevo… es más, tal vez el verdadero amor está más cerca de lo que crees.

En ese momento, a Filmore no le importó decir algo tan cursi, pues se había quedado hipnotizado por los labios de su amigo. Se acercó lentamente, pero entonces sintió a Ike intentando empujarlo. Inmediatamente lo volteó, tomando las muñecas de Ike con fuerza y reteniéndolas contra la pared, dejándolo acorralado.

—Filmore… ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sonrojado ya no solo por el llanto, sino también por tener el rostro del chico tan pegado al suyo.

—Ike… dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que yo no te haré daño, nunca te haré llorar como ese marica.

El menor -porque, a pesar de estar en el mismo grupo, Filmore era mayor por un año- no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando ¿su mejor amigo se le estaba confesando? ¿A él?

—Fi-Filmore, yo… es que, yo…

Tal vez salir con su mejor amigo fuera lo mejor… él no lo lastimaría, además, se conocían perfectamente, y no era tan viejo como Georgie, ni fumaba…

—Por favor, Ike —murmuró acercándose cada vez más a sus labios—acéptame.

De repente, cuando Ike ya no podía estar más rojo, sin saber qué demonios hacer, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo fue apartado con fuerza por otra persona.

Por _esa_ persona.

—Ni lo sueñes. Ike es mío.

Y, antes de que pudiera mínimamente reaccionar, Georgie ya lo estaba arrastrando por los pasillos del colegio, apretando su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Ge-Georgie? ¿Qué haces?

El gótico lo soltó y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, antes de responder:

—No pensé que podría sentir algo así por un enano conformista como tú, Ike. Pero en el momento en que te vi alejándote con tu amigo por el patio, supe que no podría vivir sabiendo que te tuve y te perdí por mi orgullo. Me hubiese vuelto emo.

Ike entendía lo insultante que era para un gótico ser confundido con un emo, y lo horrible que era para Georgie pensar en volverse uno de ellos.

— ¿e-estas diciendo que…?

—que me gustas. Y, tal vez no lo merezca, pero por favor… Dame una oportunidad.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su mejor amigo correr para intentar alcanzarlos, Ike supo que hacer…

* * *

Ustedes decidiran con quien se quedo Ike XD

Espero que les haya gustado!

Pronto tendré internet, asi que estaré mas activa por aqui *^*

Regresara el **Creek** y el Dip, Oh yeah!

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: de nuevo gracias a todos los que me comentan en mis otras historias :')


End file.
